Alternate Ending
by jab86
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing. "A Cinderella Story" is owned by WB. This is another possible ending I thought of if the locker room or football game scene didn't happen. Sorry to repost this the other one had a few mistakes that were bugging me, enjoy.


**Alternate Ending**

There had to be a way he could get Sam and Austin alone, that was the hard part, though. Carter just needed to find Austin, walking around the school was pointless considering how many students attended their school. Then at the corner of my eye he finally found him. "Austin!" his head turned fast and looked confused..

"Hey?" Wondering why he was talking to him. "Do I know you?"

"Well, I'm Carter, Sam's friend."

"What do you need Carter?" Looking annoyed. "I'm in a hurry, I need to go get dressed for the game."

"You really need you to go talk to, Sam, tonight. She's very upset."_Austin just looked at me with a blank face, I continued on since he wasn't quick to respond._ "Are you just going to let people treat her this way?" He said with an angry tone. _The more I thought about what happened at the pep rally, the more upset I got._ "You know, I can't believe she could of liked someone like you, It's just tha..." Austin cut him off.

"Look, I'm really upset that Shelby embarrassed her at the pep rally, but I wasn't disappointed with who she was." He looked down while continuing to explain. "I was mad that she didn't tell me the truth before, I had to find out from someone else." Austin watched as people in the hallways stared at him as Carter was chewing him out by his locker. Carter had got his attention back immediately.

"Austin, she tried telling you at the diner, she likes you a lot. She was just scared that you wouldn't accept her." Austin looked back up.

"I really want to make things right, I just don't know what I could say to her." He took a deep breath. "I need to explain what happened, but I need to be alone with her." placing the books in the locker. "Where is she?"

"She went to baseball field, she goes there when she needs to clear her head."

"I just don't think she'll want to see me, Carter."

"Well, let me take care of that just be there in half an hour, okay?"

"Okay, I just have to go take care something real fast." Austin walked towards the boys locker and went inside. Carter left the school in a hurry, he had to catch Sam before she left the field. Carter was praying Austin would show up. He arrived at the field and saw Sam hitting softball balls by herself, _better then almost getting hit by them each time she hit one._

"Carter, what are you doing here?" Surprised to see him.

" I wanted to make sure you were okay," he replied trying to catch his breath.

"I'm fine, Carter, I just want to be alone though." She sighed. "Are you going to the game?"

"No, I was hoping to spend time with you." All the sudden he saw Austin pull in the parking lot, Sam didn't notice him, thank god. _He's way early, I guess he couldn't wait any longer. _"Well, I guess I'll head home call me later, Sam.

"I will see ya." Carter left the field hoping for the best between Austin and Sam.

_I just don't know what to think of love anymore. I thought Austin and I would end up together, I thought wrong, I guess,_ she thought to herself while taking a deep breath. _It's funny how over eight years ago I was here thinking the same thing, Fairy tales only happen in books. I guess, I'll hit one more and head home._ She threw the ball up and missed it completely. "I guess that's my luck", throwing the bat down to the ground. All the sudden she got the shock of a lifetime.

"It helps to have someone pitch to you." Someone said sarcasticly. Thinking It was Carter she turned toward the 3rd base line, It was Austin standing by the dugout with a smile on his face.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" Acting surprised.

"I came to see you Sam, I thought we could talk about what happened at the pep rally."

"Whats there to talk about Austin, you didn't stand up for me when I needed you the most." She glared at him and continued on. "You turned out to be exactly who I thought you were, I never pretended to be somebody else. Its been me all along."

"I...I know." he replied nervously. "I wanted to explain", he began to feel uncomfortable. "I really screwed up, Sam."

"Explain?" Rolling her eyes. "Can you tell me one thing though, why did you look back at me like you were disappointed?" He stared at her for a few seconds before responding.

"I wasn't, Sam, I was upset that you never came to me after I put up the flyers around school."

"Well, considering who you are and who I am, it wasn't easy for me, I was scared." Looking down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was afraid you'd reject me and stop talking to me." Sam began to tear up a little worried about how he was going react."I'm still scared, Austin, you're the only guy whose given me the time of day." Austins face transformed from upset to concerned. "I was selfish for not telling you and I wish I could of told you myself." She sighed. "Just so you know I was going to tell you after the pep rally, I guess telling you at the diner would of been better." Sam was terrified. She couldn't even look at him, she had too many tears rolling down her face. Sam stood in front him feeling helpless and afraid to hear what he was going to say back. After what felt like a eternity passed he surprised me.

"Sam, you're not the one who should be sorry." The guilt sank in deeper as he farther in to her eyes. "I should've stopped the pep rally before things got all of hand, you didn't deserve anything that happened to you." It was so tough for him to look her in the eyes, but he couldn't look away. "I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for what happened that day, can't believe I even dated Shelby." A moment later, Austin heard his cell phone ring. Knowing it was his dad he let it go to voice mail. "I was a coward, Sam. I've been there for you as Nomad, but I wasn't there for you at the pep rally when you needed me the most," taking a deep breath. "I'm tired of being something that my dad and everyone else wants me to be."Sam's eyes doubled in size and she gasped.

"Wait, Austin, why aren't at the game?" Looking back at the school then back at her.

"I quit the team before I came to see you. I need to start focusing on my own dream." Pulling her cell phone out of his pocket. He smiled. "I think you're going to need this back, you haven't been able to text me for the last few days." She teared, but smiled and let out a small giggle. He walked closer to her, and as he came closer she became nervous.

"Look. Sam, I'm asking for another chance to be that guy I wanna be. If you let me, I promise I'll do everything in my power to make it up to you." Inside he was begging her to forgive me, even if she didn't he wouldn't blame her.

"Austin, I need to know something first."

"Okay?"

"Did you really give up a full scholarship just for me?" She smiled.

"I guess I did," he laughed. "So,what do you say?" Out of no where she leaned in and gave him quick kiss on the lips, then smiled even bigger."Well, I'll take that as a yes."

"I've been dying to kiss you since I found out you were Nom..." Austin instantly leaned back in again kiss her before she could even finish her sentence. Sam felt like all her problems had just melted away. She'd finally gotten her prince charming. She couldn't believe it was actually happening. Without warning a rain drop hit Austin on the cheek, they both looked up at the sky to see something that no one in the valley had seen in a long time.

"Wow, is this a sign?" He said with a smile. They continued to kiss in the middle of the baseball field in the rain. Neither of them cared how soaked they were. It's funny how when people are sad they feel that it won't ever get better, but today Sam learned something very important. Things happen for a reason whether it's something bad or good, things will always work out for best. Sam stood on this field eight years ago with no hope at all, now she was standing on the same field with her prince charming on top of the world.


End file.
